Any Request!
by Thinkbutdontspeak
Summary: What the title says! request anything! More info in chapter 1! Dont be shy!****PLEASE READ CHAPTER 5****
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Think but dont speak2112 here :)**

**Koby: as am I!**

**Tbds: and this is a hetalia do whatever the hell you want! I don't have a good name for it so I called it Any Request...**

**Koby: yep! You can request whatever you want!**

**Tbds: I might do M depending how how intense of is...but for now it's T.**

**Koby: you can do whatever! Maybe a youxfavorite hetalia charater?**

**Tbds; or a sappy story about your otp?**

**Koby: or a story full of hate and war?**

**Tbds: or a bloody murder mystery?**

**Koby: maybe you just wanna ask your favorite characters some questions!**

**Tbds: or make them do a dare?**

**Koby: as long as its one-shot able!**

**Tbds: think of WHATEVER you want! Just PM/review! And I'll update ASAP!**

**Be creative with it!**

**Koby: oh there are a FEW LIMITS in the pairings though.**

**Me: Just two though. Cuz I REALLY don't ship these.**

**1.) America and Russia**

**Koby: AND-**

**2.) Prussia and Austria/Hungary.**

**Koby: isn't that three?**

**Tbds: eh- maybe. Remember- PM or review! And I mean ANYTHING Just no lemons/sex.- I will do implied though.**

**Tbds signing off!**

**Koby: MAKE THE REQUESTS!**


	2. Moonlightpheonix - xX

I don't own hetalia, Vincicated by Dashboard Confessional, or the idea I justwrote it. TO: Moonlightpheonis-xX

I was wrong.

I was selfish.

I was right, I swear I'm right.

I swear I knew it all along.

"But you are flawed."

I looked up, I must have spoken out loud. I mentally curse myself. I am a fool.

"I am trying my best to understand why you have left me, I did everything for you and this is how I am repaid?!"

"You gave me monetary value, not the sentimental freedom I was looking for." His emotions didn't waver as he looked straight through me.

"It didn't have to end like this." I reply, choking down sobs.

"You let it end like this."

He was right, and that fact angered me more than anything. I don't want to say anything I'm going to regret.

" Just please tell me why." I replied,falling down into the sand.

" I just did, no?" He was talking with some sense for once in his life.

" I have nothing else to say to you." I replied, I needed to cry, I needed him to leave.

" But I think you do." He didn't let me reply before he walked off leaving me there to think about all of my sorrows. I didn't have time for self pity. I had to move on from a loss I couldn't get back.

I watched as he left, acting all high and mighty because he was free. I am Great Britain, I will get my little brother back, but first, I'll let him know how difficult it is to be alone.

**-A/N**

**WOOOO IM NOT DEAD! I'm soooo sorry this took so long! I know it's short, but it adds to the drama! I really hope you enjoy it! If not just tell me and ill post the other one I made(I personally think that this one is better) I'm so sorry Moonlightpheonix-xX I didn't do your OC's I'm sorry, I just didn't like the way it turned out :( Well I can also promise more regular updates! At least once every two weeks or so. I'm also starting a new series if you wanna read that! Well this is a awful long AN unusual... UNTIL NEXT TIME!) **


	3. Moonlightpheonix - xX 2

As I stood there, looking at America as he spoke words of independence, I was loosing my self. I was leaving this earth for I cannot stand loosing him. When his last line came out of his speech I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes. I couldnt take it, I charged forward, trying to stab him must of been my intention, but I knew I could never do such a thing to him. I must have knocked away his gun to, for I heard the noise of it falling on the wet beach.

I wanted to wash was away with the rain, as I stood there with a gun to his head, and just vanish. I felt my finger pull on the trigger, but I looked at his face, the face I raised. I must have said something for his men had their guns pointed at me. This moment lasted to long, for I knew then I. has lost this war. I had lost him.

"Why cant I shoot you? Dammit why?" i asked, not really talking to him, more like thinking out loud.

"You know why." was his reply.

The thought of when first met him went through my mind. I remember it all to well.

-Flashback-

I looked into his hazel eyes and smiled, he was so full of life.

"You ready to go home now?" I asked, looking at his cute little face.

"Yes!" he replied, looking so happy.

He jumped and skipped into my arms, smiling like no tomorrow.

-Flash back end-

The memory replayed in my head, my hand went to my face.

I was on the sand now, I don't recall getting here.

"What happened to you?" he was speaking, and I was listening, "You used to be great."

I had no reply to speak of as he turned with his army and walked away. I watched him as he walked away, my tears and heart droped as he looked back at me. His stare was cold, and all to quickly and not fast enough he disappeared over the herizon.

-F**EEL Special BECAUSE I POSTED BOTH OF THE STORIES I WROTE FOR CHU! :3 tell meh witch one church likes best! Disclaimer still applies **


	4. Frankie stein!

HEYYY MAGGIE THIS IS YOUR FANFICTIONNNN!

ENJOY!

-High school AU-

-Japan's P.O.V.-

I was walking down the hallway on my way to lunch, when I was confronted with what the school calls the "Bad touch trio." France, Spain and Prussia. They where what I hate to describe as popular. They often picked on me for being quiet and not having many friends. I had friends, they just didn't go to school anymore. Allow me to back up some for you.

I am in 12th grade, I have friends like Germany and Italy who either dropped out or graduated and are going to college. I have one "friend" Greece, but we hardly ever talk.. He almost avoids me at some times.

" Look at this non-awesome looser! We should kick his ass!" Prussia laughed in my face, pushing me to the ground, wrecking my train of thought.

France laughed and Spain looked uneasy, he was always the nice one out of the three, apologizing for the things the other two did.

"Oui, and look at those trashy cloths," France kicked me in the chest, " They disgust me so."

Now, I was lying down and coughing up blood in the feeble position, wishing the torment would end.

"Oh little do you know!" They mocked, describing the torture to come.

First came a blow to my face almost breaking my nose, I tried to fight back or call for help, but in all honesty I didn't want anyone else to see me like this.

"You shouldn't do such things." a soft voice said from down the hallway.

I looked up to see Greece standing there, emotions unwavering and cat on his shoulder.

" Or I will tell everyone what happened at that party."

All there faces had a look of horror on them, so I had to assume it was pretty bad whatever it was. They quickly ran in the other direction of where Greece was standing.

"My deepest apologies!" I heard what I assumed to be Spain.

" Are you okay?" Greece asked me cradling my face in his hands and rubbing my cheek gently.

I blushed slightly and jerked my head away even though I liked the feel of his hand on my skin. "Y-yes Greece-san. Thank you very much."

He looked hurt that I pulled my head away but still smiled. " It's no problem, anything for a friend. "

"Would you like some tea?" I asked. " To repay you for saving me."

"No no I must get going, but thank you, please call me and tell me that your ok when you get home." With that he walked away from me.

" Don't leave..." I chocked out.

Now it was his turn to blush. " Well why not?" he inquired.

" I am alone." I whispered if even that much sound came out.

He smiled, and pulled my into a hug, pulling me back after a moment to kiss my nose.

"You know, beaten isn't a look you wear well, I like the normal you much better, now let's get you patched up."

"Thank you Greece - san."

(A/N

Well yah, it's cheesy but I hope you like it

Merry Christmas, happy holidays and a Awesome new year if I don't update by then!

Hope you like your chapter Frankie!

Next update: I have no clue, with Christmas and my cat near death...

BYEEEE ~~~


	5. Bye-Bye

Hello everyone~~~

I'm very very sorry to say that this story will be on hiatus from now on... :C

I really enjoyed writing what stories I could but life is to much for me right now and there is to much shit going on.

Know what i mean?

I love all of you that reviewed, thanks so much! You guys are the best really, but their comes a point in everyone's life where they have to sacrifice something that makes them happy and move on...

My apologies for everything really, i may (eventually) post a fruk one shot, but i wouldn't hold your breath for it.

Thanks for reading mt rant

~Thinkbutdontspeak aka Cami :)


End file.
